Mexican-American War/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim and Moby are sitting by a campfire in a desert at night. Crickets chirp in the background. TIM: And that's the story of how old Pecos Bill made it rain popcorn. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks skeptical. TIM: What do you mean, tall tale? You calling me a liar? MOBY: Beep. Moby stands and looks down at Tim, hands on hips. TIM: Oh, well. What story would you like to hear? Moby hands Tim a sheet of paper. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I just learned that my state used to be part of Mexico. What's the deal with that? From, Ernesto. You learned right. California, Nevada, Utah, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and parts of Wyoming and Colorado were all once Mexican territories. A political map shows the former Mexican territories that Tim describes, along with present-day Mexico. MOBY: Beep. TIM: I know. Almost two-thirds of Mexico's original holdings are now part of the United States. Most of this territory changed hands at the close of the Mexican-American War. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, it was a two-year fight starting in 1846. But the conflict had been brewing for a while. It all started in 1835, when the territory of Texas rebelled against Mexico. A map shows the territory of Texas as it looked at the time Tim describes. It is smaller and shaped differently than present-day Texas. An animation of horses pulling a covered wagon represents American settlement of the region. TIM: Texas was part of Mexico at the time, but its people, who called themselves Texians, were mainly settlers from the United States and Europe. Along with many Mexicans, Texians were unhappy with their government. Mexico's president, General Antonio López de Santa Anna, had voided the country's constitution, making himself practically a dictator. An animation shows Santa Anna tearing the Mexican constitution in two. TIM: Texas declared itself independent, and Santa Anna moved quickly to crush the rebellion, which became known as the Texas Revolution. After less than a year of fighting, the rebels, led by Texas hero Sam Houston, defeated and captured Santa Anna. An image shows Sam Houston standing next to Santa Anna. Santa Anna's hands are bound. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, they made him sign the Treaties of Velasco, recognizing the Republic of Texas as an independent country. A map shows the newly independent Republic of Texas. It is larger and extends farther north than present-day Texas. TIM: But Mexico's government refused to recognize the treaties, arguing that Santa Anna had been forced to sign. For the next 10 years, the two countries engaged in constant border fights. An animation shows a violent confrontation between Texans and Mexicans. TIM: Those clashes, plus Santa Anna's conduct in the war, whipped up American resentment against Mexico. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, during the Texas Revolution, Santa Anna's army surrounded a few hundred Texan troops at the Alamo, a military fort. An image shows the Alamo. TIM: The Texans refused to surrender and were all killed. "Remember the Alamo" became a rallying cry not just in Texas, but across America. Then there was the issue of Manifest Destiny, the belief of many Americans that the country was meant to expand to the Pacific Ocean. An animation shows a wagon train moving across the North American continent. TIM: It was just a matter of time before America's ambition to span the continent butted up against the fact that a huge chunk of it was still owned by Mexico. A map illustrates a period when much of the present-day United States was still part of Mexico and when the Republic of Texas was independent. Only the present-day United States northwest was part of the U.S. at this time. The map changes shade to represent the American settlers moving west. TIM: It all came to a head in 1845, when the U.S. admitted Texas as its 28th state. The map changes to indicate that Texas became part of the United States. TIM: Knowing that the new border was disputed, President James K. Polk sent troops to the Rio Grande. They were led by General, and future President, Zachary Taylor. An image shows President Polk in front of a map of North and Central America. Dotted lines on the map show the location of U.S. troops along the Rio Grande River. A second image shows Zachary Taylor. TIM: Meanwhile, Polk offered Mexico up to $30 million for the California and New Mexico territories. An animation shows President Polk holding up a big bag of money. TIM: Mexico refused the offer and sent soldiers to a spot just across the river from General Taylor's army. Dotted lines on a map show the locations of both the Mexican and American armies, on either side of the Rio Grande River. TIM: Within weeks, fighting broke out, and the U.S. Congress declared war. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Some opposed the war, including a young congressman named Abraham Lincoln. An image shows a young Lincoln speaking to Congress. TIM: But most Americans, and Mexicans too, were ready for a fight. The American strategy was to take the war to Mexico. General Taylor and General Winfield Scott easily overran key cities throughout the country. Images show Generals Taylor and Scott in front of the map of North and Central America. TIM: The war ended on February 2nd, 1848, with the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo. Mexico recognized the Texas border and gave up a huge tract of land known as the Mexican Cession. A map illustrates the terms of the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo. A large region of the Mexico's territory along the western coast of North America is now part of the United States. TIM: In return, the U.S. paid Mexico $15 million and forgave $3 million in debt. Five years later, the Gadsden Purchase, a $10 million land sale, moved the Mexican-American border to where it is today. The map illustrates the land sale Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby lie in sleeping bags on the ground of the desert. TIM: Yeah, it was controversial then, too. Some say the U.S. bullied a weaker country into war. Others say that Mexico could have avoided the conflict if it had acted responsibly. Instead of negotiating a deal with America, Mexican leaders were busy fighting among themselves. Either way, the war cost tens of thousands of lives and permanently damaged relations with Mexico. An animation shows a newspaper's front page. Its headline reads: The Cost of War. Its illustration shows an American general sitting atop a pile of human skulls. TIM: But it also gave America the land it needed to build a great nation. The newspaper is lowered. An animation shows a train moving across the American prairie. MOBY: Beep. TIM: There's no real answer to who was right and who was wrong. Most of the time, history isn't that simple! Tim rolls on his side and closes his eyes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yes. Yes, I am fine with that. A cricket chirps. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts